


The Courage of Stars

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 Love Week Buddy, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, maybe angst?, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had heard this song once, a long time ago so he figured that it was most fitting for his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brothersandpain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brothersandpain).



> This was written as a peace offering to my J2 Love Week buddy because I was a horrible nonny and I didn't get to finish her head cannons. To @brothersandpain: I'm sorry!!. The song lyrics are in italics, and they are from Sleeping at Last's Saturn the rest of it is my poem.

Lying in my hospital bed, alone for the first time since the stroke, I reflected on my life. I wasn't one to be melancholy but it was quite and visiting hours were over. I was more tired then usual and I really felt my age. I would have chalked it up to the side effects of a long day, medication, and the stroke itself, but that line of reasoning didn't sit well with me. Closing my eyes I tried to settle my mind but I could hear something playing. It was faint but I swore I heard the melody before, or at least I thought I did. Straining my ears to listen the melody finally became clearer, louder, more poignant with each chord. I remembered the song, the feelings, the thoughts. Things that I haven't thought or felt in a long time, my breath caught in my throat. We were friends longer then we were lovers, and it wasn't always easy but we made it work like any other couple: 

* * *

 

We're supposed to be till the end of time, but death left me behind and I no longer have what was meant to be mines. If we could trade places, if I could see your smile, if our hearts could beat as one I think I'd be just fine.

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death_

You knew it was coming but you carried on, proving with courage that we would still exist. Yet you never realized that I couldn't carry on with out my everything, this life was no longer mine.

_With shortness of breath you explained the infinite, how rare and beautiful it is to even exist._

Your eyes are no longer seeing, I can't live with that but you knew it was for the best. Even with your last breath you was thanking me for my love, I knew the universe lay in your eyes but they were no longer shining bright.

_The universe was made just to be seen by my eyes._

When I laid you to rest, one last time, the smile that graced your face never left my mind. A thousand loves shall come to pass but the reason for my life had never last. You are my universe, you are mines, but you have gone and left me behind. "I'll always be here with you, you know I have to be. Heaven will not be the same for you and me."

_With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite, how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._

I've lived my life with out your smile, your blood flows through my veins, but I think I ran out of mines, even in the dark of night the stars still shine so I'll follow you to Heaven let me leave this world behind.

* * *

 

The last chords faded out, the haunting melody stopped, my eyes closed, I felt my last breath leave my body.


End file.
